


Here below, the stars reflect

by Kimory



Series: Tales of the Nightwings [2]
Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimory/pseuds/Kimory
Summary: May the stars watch while you think about everything that transpired.





	Here below, the stars reflect

The aftermath of the first Liberation Rite left you at a loss. The last few days had been trying, both physically and emotionally. Lessons were told, dilemmas faced, and goodbyes said. You were to depart for the Moonlight Alcove tomorrow morning, and just needed to rest for now, but sleep was eluding you even as exhaustion made your body tremble and your head spin. The turmoil of your thoughts asked for your attention, and it didn’t want to wait. After tossing and turning for a while, you got up reluctantly and wandered outside to better face your demons. Those roaming inside your soul, far more scary than any horned creature the Downside could produce. 

There was no right or wrong in what you got yourself into, neither was there a right Exile to Liberate at this one time or another. The feelings were the same in those who stayed, and those who went: a mix of joy, pride and sadness. Joy of being liberated, or seeing a friend freed. Pride, of prevailing, and advancing towards the promise they all made the moment they agreed to follow Hedwyn, who lived by this very principle. Sadness of being separated from the others, was it by being left here in the Downside or sent back to an unknown fate in the Commonwealth. You felt these feelings run deep in each of your exiles during the Rite, now that your ability to feel their thoughts started to sharpen.

The storm of emotions mixed with the usual fatigue brought by the Rites tore your heart like a hurricane, and left you drained and washed ashore. You had fallen momentarily to your knees, before rising up to see the brave Rukey go back to his true family, contemplating the Shimmer Pool in wonder.

There was no easy choice. That in itself was hard enough to accept.

Scared of getting lost if you walked too far, you sit at the back of the Blackwagon, staring at the empty skies above.

Then there was this damned, unsettling Sap. Volfred Sandalwood. You didn’t know what to make of him as of yet. He sure disturbed you. Him being right on so many points, and more knowledgeable as you, wasn’t even the beginning of the problem, though it hurt a sense of pride you didn’t know you had. But he made you feel like an intruder in the Blackwagon, like you just replaced someone or something. Like you were just replacing him, in fact. You quite feared that he’d keep making clear you were just some kind of a makeshift Reader even though the whole group chose you and assured you they wouldn’t let you go. 

He tried to send you off twice in a short span of days. It was not unlike being casted away by the Commonwealth, and made you extremely bitter and anxious. The harsh reminder that you couldn’t go free no matter how much you tried, if you were to believe the Book, was also a heavy blow to your morale. It hurt. It made Hedwyn’s wish an empty one, and it wasn’t even his fault. How could he know the Downside would keep denying everyone their hope after giving them some ? 

Besides, it reminded you that you were alone, and shall always be. If you were to believe this, the trip with the Nightwings would only be some kind of a short reprieve. Your duty was too free them one by one, and to stay behind in these sandy and desolate valleys. You were alone in the Commonwealth, and soon were to be alone in the Downside too. You ought to become friends with them – how could you not, when they were all so special, when you all faced hardships together ? – only to see them go.

You’re glad you’re ever faithful, at the moment. Otherwise you could very much have started to blaspheme against the Scribes, like Sandra seemed to do sometimes from the secrecy of the Beyonder Crystal. But you knew better; you knew their Will was beyond mortal matters such as yours. Such psychology wasn’t necessary when talking about History, about rituals unfolding undisturbed since many centuries.

Some noise soon distracts you from your shattered thoughts. Hushed voices came from the inside of the wagon as well as some rattling, the wooden structure creaking. You soon hear a door opening and someone coming your way, but you feel too out of sorts to signal your presence – you’d later regret your childish behavior at this moment, but, well, no one can always be strong. The footsteps are light, but assured. It’s Hedwyn, then. He soon notices your hunched form, sitting motionless in the middle of the night, and hurries besides you.

“ Hey, my friend… Are you alright ? “

You didn’t realize you were crying silently until you raised your head to look at him, and were met with a surprised and pained expression in his own, grey eyes. Your fingers come to your cheeks, only to find they are damp with tears. Your eyes sting, suddenly. Well, at least now it was obvious _you were not_. You sigh deeply, which only draws a hiccup from you, but manage not to lose more of your composure. He sits beside you, keeping some distance as you most often do yourself while interacting with them. You’re glad he respects your boundaries, but maybe this time around you wouldn’t mind closeness, to chase away your worries with human warmth. The cold night on Mount Alodiel could use some, anyway. You don’t voice the thought, though, merely shifting closer to him before trying to voice your discomfort, as you sense the concern in his heart.

“ It’s nothing… We just… went through a lot, in the past few days. And I learned a lot, too. So, the pressure of it all, the goodbyes, conducting the Rite… It got to me at last. I just need some time to make sense out of it. “

You say nothing about the fear of being left alone, the looming solitude. It wouldn’t do any good to speak about it right now. You knew as much, your sense of duty towards the Nightwings strong enough to prevent you from hurting them. Especially Hedwyn, who always proved kind and compassionate since the moment he helped you, back in the Sandfolds. He was maybe a bit naive, but you believed being ingenuous was more promising than letting oneself despair in this hollow world.

He nods slowly, understanding very well what you mean. 

“ Listen, I know we’re putting quite the weight on your shoulders. Just... Remember we all stand together in this journey. I’m not letting you face any of this alone. It wouldn’t be fair. None of us knows to Read, but if you ever wish to share some of your burden… I’d listen. Anyone among us would. “

The words of support were welcome. You smile softly, reminded that Hedwyn knows his responsibility in all of this. He probably feels his fair amount of guilt already.  
However, following him in his quest was a choice given to each exile among your ranks. He didn’t decide of this by himself.

“ Thanks. “ 

You state simply, at a loss for more meaningful words. You sometimes feel like you owe them a lot, and you never know how to express your gratitude. He understands anyway.

“ Would you come back inside, my friend ? It’s freezing here. “

He stands up and extends his hand towards you. You take the offered help before following him back inside the blackwagon.

The warmth of his hand you briefly held still lingers in your cold palm when you climb back in your bunk in the top corner of the room. You hear the various breathing patterns of your fellow exiles, the ruffling of a blanket as someone turns, the discrete swearing of Jodariel once again woken up by her horns, Shae mumbling as she falls back asleep – it was her who noticed you were gone.

 _You’re not alone._ That was true. You’ll try to remember that, for now. And surely, you’d be able to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer writing with a second person POV for Pyre in the end.  
> I just wanted to have the Reader think about everything. It seemed important.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes and such.


End file.
